InuYasha, Man of the Apes
by Xx SNOWY-WHITE-WOLF xX
Summary: InuYasha is a half demon who's parents were killed by Yakunan the leopard. Stranded and alone he is taken in by Hinshu the female gorilla and the rest of the troupe. Follow him as he makes his way in the world. One day at a time.
1. Prologue

Title: InuYasha the Ape Man

Author: Wolf Petal

Summary: This story is a mixture of Golden Film's "Tarzan of the Apes" and Disney's "Tarzan". This story is the InuYasha version of the story. There are also some extra scenes added into it as well.

Prologue:

Somewhere In the Ocean:

A man and a woman were sitting in a life boat talking to the captain when he says, "Don't worry. We'll send a ship to come and get you." With that he cut the rope and the lifeboat fell to the water.

The man and woman watched as the ship rode into the storm never to be seen again by the couple. They rode the waves until they saw an island in the distance not too far off.

They finally reached the shore and got out of the life boat. They found a tree that had a bald spot in the middle of it (Just like the tree from Disney's Tarzan where Kala takes Tarzan during the song _You'll Always Be In My Heart_) they then start to construct their new home.

Two Months Later:

"Come on honey push. Just one more push and you're done. You're almost done. Come on."

All of a sudden a baby's cry could be heard throughout the little makeshift home. The man wrapped the baby in a little blue blanket, being careful to mind his cute little dog ears, and brought him right next to his wife. His wife looked at her new born son and smiled proudly. She took her son into her arms.

"What will we name him?" Her husband asked never looking away from their baby son.

"How about InuYasha? Does that sound good to you InuTaisho?" The woman looked up at her husband and smiled.

"Yes, that is the perfect name for our son, Izayoi." Said the man looking at his wife with a happy smile on his face,

Several months had passed and no ship had come to pick them up. They still waited patiently for that boat to arrive. But as fate would have it, they would never get to see that boat come in, nor would InuYasha get to see it.

Several days later a leopard came and killed the man and his wife never knowing that there was a baby. Soon after killing his parents, the leopard left. The little baby was left all alone to fend for himself. It seems as though fate works in ways that even a human cannot predict.

This is just the beginning of InuYasha's story.


	2. Finding a New Family

Chapter 1: Finding a New Family

Names and Their Meanings:

**Hinshu- Kind (adoptive mother to InuYasha)**

**Toumoku- Chief, Head, Leader (Hinshu's mate)**

**Koshinuke- Coward **

**Yakunan- Calamity, Evil, Misfortune**

A female gorilla was sitting in a tree when she saw Yakunan the Leopard walk by. As soon as he went by she smelled it as clear as day. It was the smell of blood. She climbed down the tree and followed the trail until she came to a little house set in a tree.

She pushed open the door and saw two figures lying on the ground with blood all over them. In the corner was something that caught her eye. It was something wriggling on the bed under a little blue blanket. She approached it and then the little lump started to cry like a baby.

She got closer and lifted the little blue blanket to reveal a little baby with two little dog ears on the top of his head. He also had silvery grey hair that was down to his shoulders and he had the prettiest of amber eyes that just made her heart melt.

She grabbed the baby and held him to her chest and he fell asleep in her arms. She then walked out of the strange place and walked back to her troupe of gorillas.

She spotted them and then they did too.

"Hey look mama, look over there!" said a she-ape pointing to where Hinshu was.

"It's Hinshu, she's back." Another gorilla said clarifying who it is.

"Are you okay?" Said another gorilla wanting to know if she was alright

"Yes, I am fine, really. It's just that I got a little bit, sidetracked." Hinshu said lowering her arm to reveal little InuYasha. All the gorillas got a little surprised because they had never seen anything like it before. InuYasha was strange to them.

"Well isn't that uh, well it's just so, so…." Said another she-ape before her daughter interrupted her.

"That's freaky looking okay, that's what it is." she said getting a closer look at baby InuYasha.

"Tomodachi!" said Tomodachi's mother getting onto her daughter for what she said about baby InuYasha.

"So what is he anyways?" She asked trying to get a closer look at InuYasha.

"Why, he's a baby." Hinshu said lowering her arm a little bit so Tomodachi could get a better look.

When she got closer to him she touched one of his cute little dog ears and started to rub it. What he did next sort of scared them. He purred and closed his little eyes in enjoyment. Tomodachi continued to rub his ears until she heard the alpha male, Toumoku, come towards Hinshu and little InuYasha.

Toumoku comes to get a closer look and starts to sniff him out. InuYasha feels around Toumoku's face and then he sticks his little hands into Toumoku's nostrils. Toumoku jumps back surprised and tweaks his nose.

"Hinshu, where did you find it?" Toumoku asks her pointing to little InuYasha.

"I found him in a huge nest made by his parents. Yakunan killed his family. He was the only one left. I couldn't leave him. He needs me Toumoku." Hinshu said to Toumoku.

"You know he won't replace the one we lost. No, you have to take him back. He is not our kind. He won't survive here in the Jungle." Toumoku said expressing his point that he doesn't belong in the Jungle.

"But, he'll die if I take him back. Yakunan could kill him as well. No, I am not going to take him back and you will not make me Toumoku." She said with an authoritative tone towards him.

"Hinshu, I will not allow you to endanger this family! He will not grow up in this Jungle." He said starting to raise his voice a little bit.

Hinshu held InuYasha up and said, "Does he look dangerous to you Toumoku?"

Toumoku then rears up onto his hind legs and beats his chest with his fists and roars. He then charges towards Hinshu and baby InuYasha and then stops immediately when he hears InuYasha crying.

He then asked her, out of breathe, "Are you sure he was alone Hinshu?" He then looked down at baby InuYasha.

"Yes, there were no others." She said closing her eyes and leaning back a little bit. She then readjusted baby InuYasha.

After Toumoku finally caught his breathe he said, "Then you may keep him." He then turned around to go find a place to sleep for the night.

"Toumoku, I know he'll be a good son." Hinshu said smiling.

"I said he could stay. That doesn't make him my son." He then said to the troupe, "We will nest here for the night." He then continued on to where he was headed.

Toumoku then came up and asked Hinshu, "So what are you going to name it?" She then leaned in closer to get a better look at InuYasha.

"I am going to call HIM InuYasha." She said emphasizing the word him and rubbed his ears which made him purr.

"Oh, okay. I like the name. It suits him just right." Tomodachi said right before her mother came and got her for bed.

"Okay little lady, it is nest time for you." Her mother said while picking her up and putting her on her back.

Hinshu then held him to her chest and went towards the tree she had found earlier. She found it and then climbed it. She then pulled down some huge leaves to make a small nest for her and InuYasha to sleep in for the night. She then lay him down next to her and they both went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took me so long to put up another chapter. Fanfiction had a little glitch they had to fix so I could not log in for three days. Enjoy!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?!?!?!?!?


End file.
